1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-panel package, typically used to hold a card readable by a scanning device. In one example, the invention relates to a displayable package holding a card such as a prepaid phone or gift card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various packages are available for displaying or holding cards used to carry magnetic or barcode information. Often, previous packages required removal of the card from the package prior to scanning. In some cases, the conventional packages allowed one type of scanning by a scanning device, but not another type, even if the card contained in the package included two types of scannable information.
There is a desire for a package in which the card may be scanned via a barcode reader when the package is completely closed, and the card may also be magnetically scanned as with a magnetic strip reader when the card is still attached to the package. Additionally, there is a need for a package that may be refolded and closed again without removing the card, after the card is scanned via a magnetic card reader.